Birthday Surprises
by wildatheartfan
Summary: Oneshot birthday fic for Chloe :  x


**This be for a very very very special person, hope i did Danice justice :/ **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY CHLOEEEEE XD**

Alice unpeeled her eyes and turned over in bed to see her husband lying next to her. But he wasn't. She frowned and then saw the time on the clock. 7:18. She'd slept through her alarm.

Alice let out an angry sigh but it was interrupted by a rattle outside the bedroom door. Then she remembered what day it was.

"Happy Birthday!" Charlotte cheered as her and Danny came through the door. Both of them had wide grins on their faces.

Alice beamed back at them, "Thank you honey" she said

Charlotte walked steadily towards her, trying not to spill anything on the tray she was carrying.

"Here you go" she smiled placing it on Alice's lap

"Come here" Alice whispered enveloping her into a hug. She looked up at Danny who winked at her and mouthed 'happy birthday', she beamed. Today would be a good day.

(x)

Danny had managed to clock off work early, though it was hard to work at this time during the winter anyway. Too dark to assess sick cows in fields and horses with lamintus, never mind how cold it was! He'd travelled home, had a shower got changed, rung Rosie about 5 times to make sure she would be back in time to look after Charlotte and then left the house again to head into town to meet his wife.

It was a chilly night in Dundee. Danny strode down the street in his long dark coat and scarf, the lights illuminated the street in an orange colour as the light snow fell down. The city looked beautiful on nights like this, Danny smiled, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of the evening with Alice.

He looked up ahead, to see Alice step out onto the street from the surgery. She pulled her coat tight around her body as she locked the door behind her.

(x)

Alice sighed, it was getting really cold at the moment, and it was only the start of December! She hoped that wherever Danny was taking her, it would be warm and cosy. She'd had no say and no let-in as to where they were spending the evening, Danny had insisted that it would be a surprise and that she would love it! Alice hoped she'd like it, Danny did have a habit of making some odd romantic gestures in the past, and some plans that did backfire. Alice smiled thinking about the years they'd spent together, the funny tales and the beautiful moments. And all the years to come.

"Miss Collins" a deep voice said behind her.

Alice jumped in surprise

"Danny!" She shrieked as she turned to face that "don't do that! Gave me the fright of me life!"

"Oh I'm sorry" Danny teased as he wrap his arms around her and leant in for a deep and lingering kiss.

Alice pulled back "all better" she smiled

"Shall we go then?" Danny asked

"Absolutely! But where?"

"All will be revealed" Danny said and pulled her off down the street.

(x)

Danny had taken Alice through the wide brightly lit streets of Dundee, the Christmas lights allowed the beautiful city to feel so special. Alice had grown up in Glasgow but she visited her uncle in Dundee all the time when they were growing up, it felt more like home to her than anywhere else. The y headed through the city square and then Danny carted Alice off in one direction.

"Danny?" She stopped him, looking dead straight into his eyes

"Alice."

"What are we doing?" She asked bluntly, yet a twinkle in her eye.

Danny smiled smugly.

"Danny!" she hit him playfully

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I do!"

"Ok" he gave in, "that" he pointed to the corner of the square

"The Caird Hall?" Alice frowned having followed his finger. "why?"

Danny rummaged around in his jacket pocket and placed an envelope in Alice's hand.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him and then began to open the envelope. She pulled out two pieces of card and read them.

"Oh my god Danny!" she shrieked

"Yes?" he teased

"Jesus Christ Superstar? Seriously? I love you!" she beamed like a little girl.

Danny nodded "you ready?"

Alice's eyes widened "oh my god yes!"

Danny took her by the hand and pulled her in the direction of the theatre. God how he loved her.

(x)

After the theatre Danny and Alice had gone to one of the finest restaurants in Dundee. Alice was being spoilt, she knew it. It had been the most perfect night she'd ever had, Danny (for once) had got it all right. Her favourite musical, her favourite place, favourite food, best company.

"There's one more thing" Danny whispered over the table.

"More?" she repeated astonished "seriously Danny enough is enough! I've been spoilt as it is, we can't afford things like this anyway it's insane!"

Danny laughed as she continued

"I was just expecting dinner at Pizza Express or something not all this!"

Danny took her hand and gazed into her sparkling blue eyes

"Alice! Stop! No more! You deserve all this, everything. You've given me so much, made me so happy, you're beautiful and funny and kind and caring, I don't know what I'd do without you Alice" he smiled.

"Danny..." she began

"Listen," he cut her off " you know how we've been saying about getting married, and finding the right time and everything."

"Yeah" she smiled

"Well, I know there's one place you'd really love to go and so, I went to see someone about a month ago and..."

"Danny what are you talking about?" she asked

"Next week, the girls are finished and then you're going to have to pack your bag because we're going to South Africa"

Danny waited for a reaction. Alice simply stared at him, her mouth open in shock. After a few moments she tried to speak.

"I'm sorry what now?"

"We're going to get married Alice, in South Africa."

"Like for real?" she asked

Danny grinned "yes"

Thoughts and feelings were whirring round Alice's head. Did Danny really just say that? Were they actually going to go to South Africa? She'd been itching to go there for years and getting married there too?

"I love you" was all she could manage

"I love you too" Danny smiled.


End file.
